Mon frère, ma moitié
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Des semaines après la guerre, George Weasley décide d'écrire une lettre à son frère, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'est plus des leurs.


_Mon cher Fred,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu vas bien, car moi, ça ne va pas du tout. Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'il ne faut pas, que c'est stupide de ma part, que la vie nous a fait pour qu'on en profite et qu'on en jouisse, au lieu de se morfondre dans notre malheur. Je sais tout ça, mais je n'y arrives pas. Tu me manques Freddie. Cette lettre est inutile, tu ne peux même plus la lire. Parce que tu n'es plus des nôtres..._

_À la maison, c'est vide. Rien ne se passe. Aucune action, aucun mot. Rien. Tout le monde s'évite, on dirait. Plus personne ne se parle, de peur que quelqu'un se mette à pleurer. Bien sûr, tout le monde pleure, on a tellement perdu ce soir-là. On a beau avoir gagné cette maudite guerre, mais ce soir-là, on a perdu le meilleur de nos hommes. Tu nous manques. À tous. Même papa pleure. Je l'ai surpris l'autre soir. Je crois qu'à part moi, c'est lui et maman qui le prennent le plus mal. En fait, ça ne se compare pas. Percy aussi souffre. Chaque jour, il vient cogner à ma porte pour me parler, mais je refuse. Je ne veux pas avoir à parler de toi. Toi, mon frère, mon meilleur ami, l'autre moitié de moi. Ce que j'ai vécu avec toi était absolument unique. Je ne veux plus partager ces souvenirs. Je veux tout garder pour moi. C'est égoïste, mais que veux tu. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste._

_Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Fred. C'est facile pour toi d'être heureux. Mais nous, à part voir ton corps inerte dans la tombe que nous avons creusée dans le fond du jardin, non loin de l'étang où nous nous baignions l'été, où bien les photos où on te voit sourire, on ne voit rien de physique de toi. Tu n'es plus des nôtres. Du moins, pas physiquement. Et ça me tue. Mais il faut s'y faire._

_J'entend Ginny et maman. Elles parlent entre elles, à voix basse. Elle sont devant ma porte, on dirait qu'elles ne veulent pas que je les entende. Elles cognent à ma porte, pour voir comment je vais. Je fais donc semblant de dormir, comme d'habitude. Je ne veux pas avoir à répondre à ces questions dont la réponse est si évidente. Elles soupirent, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Maman est partie, mais Ginny est entrée. Je n'ai pas bougé, je ne voulais plus rien. Elle a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, comme nous le faisions pour elle lorsqu'elle avait peur, quand elle était enfant. Ça m'a fait du bien. Elle m'a murmuré que je devais sortir de là, manger, ou bouger un peu. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'isoler, que c'était malsain. Que tout le monde souffrait. Qu'ils s'ennuyaient de moi. Qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Elle savait. Elle savait que je ne dormais pas. Mais je n'ai pas répondu. Elle s'est levée et est partie._

_Parfois, je me sens coupable. Mais, je ne me sens pas prêt à les affronter. Je sais que tu n'es pas fier de moi. Que tu appuies les dires de Ginny. Tu voudrais que je vives heureux, mais j'ai besoin de m'y habituer, tu comprends ?_

_Tu sais Fred ? Je crois que je vais épouser Angelina. Je lui ai échangé quelques hiboux et je crois que ça nous ferait du bien. À tous les deux. Ne t'en fais pas, Freddie. Je m'occuperai bien d'elle. Je veux que tu saches aussi... S'il fallait que j'aie un fils avec elle... Nous comptions l'appeler Fred. Tout comme toi. Nous considérons qu'il s'agit là du meilleur hommage que nous pouvons te rendre._

_Le magasin va bien, parait-il. J'ai engagé Lee. Moi, je n'y suis pas allé, depuis la guerre, mais parfois, ils viennent me voir, pour me dire comment ça se passe. Tu sais, c'est sans doute la meilleure idée que nous ayons eu. Nous avions eu raison. Les gens aiment rire, et ils en ont besoin. Je compte y retourner bientôt, il faut bien que je continues à créer. Seul, c'est plus difficile, mais Ron et Lee ont promis de m'aider. Je n'en voulais pas, je dois t'avouer mais il est vrai que j'en aurais besoin. Ne vas pas croire que j'ai perdu tout mon génie créatif, c'est juste que ça va aller plus vite... En tout cas._

_Tu te souviens de Bill et Fleur, de leur mariage ? Ils ont eu un enfant peu après la guerre. Une petite fille, elle s'appelle Victoire. Ils m'ont nommé parrain. Ça m'a fait du bien. C'est probablement le seul vrai moment où j'ai été heureux. Depuis ton départ, du moins. Ils ont organisé un baptême pour elle, mais c'était pour Papa je crois. Satisfaire un autre de ces phénomènes de Moldus, tu comprends ? Ça m'a fait sourire. Tout le monde cherche à faire plaisir aux autres pour briser l'ambiance de mort qui règne dans le pays. Et dans la maison aussi. _

_On n'a pas revu Charlie après la guerre. Il est reparti en Roumanie, s'occuper de ses dragons. Lui aussi était troublé par ta perte Freddie, il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire lorsqu'il est reparti. Maman n'a rien eu le temps de dire, qu'il avait déjà transplané. Il continue de communiquer avec nous, alors maman ne s'en porte pas trop mal. Il est déprimé lui aussi, cela nous attriste tous, tous, que tu soies parti. _

_Mais la vie continue Fred, même si tu n'es plus vivant. Tu le seras toujours ici, dans nos coeurs... Comme l'a dit Neville lorsque nous croyions tous Harry mort... Un jour, je devrai me faire à ton départ. Je crois que je vais sortir de ma chambre. Les autres ont besoin de moi pour faire leur deuil, je le sens. Je te ferai honneur Fred. Je te le promets. Je ferai ça pour toi._

_Même s'il t'es désormais impossible de lire ceci, ça m'a fait du bien de t'écrire, de te parler. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. J'en avais besoin_

_George_


End file.
